


Cofee Anyone?

by Teri



Series: A-Team Confessions [1]
Category: A-Team (TV), Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-18
Updated: 2002-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri/pseuds/Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just, what has been Face been up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cofee Anyone?

"So the director said 'Johnny you don't need to use the scary wig in this scene' and I said 'I am not wearing a wig'" Murdock and B.A. both laughed at the Colonel's joke, but Face wasn't really paying attention.

"Face?" "Facey?" "Hey Faceman!" Each tried to get his attention and nothing worked. So the Colonel took a different tactic. "Lieutenant!"

"Sir? Huh? Oh sorry I guess I just spaced out for a bit" Face replied with a hint of a blush in his cheeks. He really had been trying to pay attention after all he only saw the guys a few times a month now, but it was nearly impossible. He had a date tonight with Cassiopeia and he found it hard to think of anything else.

The Colonel just shook his head. He knew his Lieutenant well enough to know that he was probably thinking about some girl.

"So whose turn is it to pay this week." Murdock asked thinking it was his turn.

"Don't worry about it. I'll cover it." Face said.

"Got a new scam Facey? Usually do when you are that willing to lay out the buck-a-roos." Murdock grinned.

"Nothing like that Murdock." Face said with a small smile.

"Come on Lieutenant, you haven't let any of us pay in months. Spill." The Colonel said. He was getting worried. It wasn't like Face to be so careless as to continually spend in the same locations. Whoever he scammed the money from would surely come looking for it.

"Well, Colonel I really don't know what to say." Face hesitated. 'How could he tell them where the money came from they would never believe him'.

"Starbuck!" came a voice from across the room. Face looked up and saw his beloved Cassiopeia. She walked right over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Wow" Murdock grinned.

"Don't you ever quit Faceman?" BA said with exasperation.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" the Colonel asked.

Cassiopeia and Face broke apart. She sat next to him. "Cass, I want you to meet Hannibal, BA, and Murdock. Guys this is Cass." He said grinning from ear-to-ear. Now all he needed was Apollo and he would have every person he considered his family in the same place.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you I feel as though I already know you." Cassiopeia said with delight.

"I wish I could say the same thing ma'am, but our friend here has never mentioned you before." The Colonel replied.

"Starbuck!" Cass replied in a tone that sounded like he was getting in serious trouble. .

The other three men were all thinking the same thing 'Starbuck?'

"I know. I am sorry. I just didn't. I mean. You know what I mean." He said giving her the puppy eyes.

"You were scared. You never cease to amaze me you have fought here and against the Cylons with courage, but you are scared of a little commitment." She said lovingly not trying to put him down.

'Cylons?' Murdock looked at the couple trying to understand where they would have heard of the Cylons before.

"Colonel, guys, Cass and I are engaged. We are to be joined." Face smiled and gave Cass a kiss.

'Cylons?' Murdock wondered again, but said aloud "Joined? Does that mean like marriage Faceman?" He was curious now. 'Wasn't that the term 'colonist' had used for marriage?'

"Yep!" he replied shyly.

The three men congratulated him. Hannibal and BA both felt there was more to the story than they were hearing; Murdock was sure of it.

When Cass excused herself for a few minutes BA and Hannibal questioned Face to make sure that Cass wasn't just part of a scam. It actually seemed apparent to everyone that he was actually head-over-heels in love with the lovely lady, but they had to be sure.

On the other hand Murdock sat there contemplating what he had heard, "Cylons? Joined? Starbuck? Starbuck? Captain Starbuck of the Battle Star Galactica? Could it be?' Murdock continued to stare at Face.

When she came back they all prepared to leave.

"I'll pay for today guys." Face said as he pulled out his credit card.

"Face, where are you getting all of this money?" the Colonel asked at the same time BA finally asked "Why Starbuck?" unable to contain himself any longer.

Face chuckled. "I'll tell you what, next week instead of meeting in a public place, why don't you all come over to my place and I will answer both questions, OK? Now I have to get going."

With that he took Cass and started to leave. He had a lot of big plans for the two of them tonight. He only got a few feet, when Murdock stopped him and whispered in his ear, "Sometime Captain you'll have to take me for a spin in your space ship."

Face looked at him with astonishment. Murdock stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth grinning like a Cheshire cat. Face's expression slowly turned into a big smile and he softly said, "I'll see what I can arrange." He chuckled for a moment and said, "BUT we will talk soon."

"You-sure-bethcha" Murdock said as he turned to rejoin the Colonel and BA.

As he did Face just watched Murdock for a moment. 'Why did he ever underestimate Murdock? Is there anything Murdock doesn't know?' He then whispered something to Cassiopeia and they started laughing and continued to exit the restaurant.

"Hey Johnny"

Hannibal turned around to see the director of his new movie. "Hey, Paul"

"I didn't know you were friends with THE Andrew Bancroft" he said with envy.

"Ah, Drew and I have been friends since he was 19, so what?" Hannibal asked confused. So the director knew Face's latest incarnation, so?

"So what? Oh Johnny you are priceless. You are old friends with the Prince of Coffee, the founder of Starbuck's Coffee, and you say so what? He chuckled, shook his head, and rejoined his wife.

"Starbuck's Coffee?" the three men said in unison.


End file.
